JP-A-2007-192465 (corresponding to US 2007/0163294 A1) proposes an evaporator unit for a refrigerant cycle device with an ejector. In the evaporator unit, the ejector having a refrigerant decompressing function and a refrigerant circulating function is located inside a tank of an evaporator so that the ejector and the evaporator are integrated. Thus, the ejector and the evaporator can be mounted as an integrated unit, thereby improving a mounting performance of the refrigerant cycle device with the ejector.
In the evaporator unit, after an evaporator body is integrally brazed, the ejector is assembled to the evaporator body. Therefore, the productivity of the evaporator unit may be deteriorated, and the manufacturing cost of the evaporator unit may be increased. Furthermore, the ejector is difficult to be used for evaporators with different widths (i.e., different dimensions in a tank longitudinal direction), thereby reducing the compatibility of the ejector relative to the evaporators with different widths.